


Whistling a merry tune

by cuckooclover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooclover/pseuds/cuckooclover
Summary: Bucky could whistle well. Very well. Sam, despite being named after a bird, can't.





	Whistling a merry tune

Awoken by the merry tune of Steamboat Willie, Sam's first thought when he woke up was that they left the Disney movies from last night on. It then came to him that one, there was no piano accompainance, two, it repeated itself, and three, it came from the bathroom where Sam could hear the shower run.

Bucky was whistling in the shower, he realised. And wow could he whistle-- his whistle was crisp and clear like that of songbirds. Articulate yet cheery, hell, very in tune. Sam tongued his teeth-- he himself had never been able to whistle.

The shower water stopped and soon Bucky strolled out, clad only in a towel around his waist as he dried his hair and whistled, this time one of those Vera Lynn songs from the vinyl they got last week. Bucky had noted Vera Lynn to be very famous for her voice back during the 40s, but famous singer or not, Sam decided that Bucky's whistle can give her a run for her money.

Bucky noticed Sam's gaze and glanced up. "What?"

"Ah. Well…" Sam shrugged. "It's just that I can't whistle, man."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He tilted his head to the side, his tongue poking inside his cheek. "Would've guessed that you can based on your teeth."

"Teeth?"

Barnes glanced down, an eyebrow raised. "Your front teeth. Whistling widens the gap between em."

"Aaand that's an old wives tale. Your 40s sensibilities are showing, Barnes."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. He huffed, blowing a loose lock of hair away. "And for someone nicknamed after a bird, not being able to whistle's contradictory, don't you think?"

"Falcons don't whistle, they squawk."

"Well you are very good at squawking."

"Hey!"

"See?" Realising that he had been tricked, Sam pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as Bucky chuckled, a lopsided grin on his stubbled face. Fine, you won this round, Barnes. 

Bucky put his hand onto his shoulder. "But hey," he started, his blue eyes twinkling in the shade of clear blue water. "Good thing you've changed names, huh? Captain America? Wise choice!" Then Bucky turned around and whistled the _star spangled banner_ as he went to get dressed, his vibratos lingering behind which twisted his guts into knots, both in the irritated and awed way.


End file.
